Mass YouTube video footage archive
YouTube is a free video-sharing website and by far the most popular of its kind. As of yet, there has been no attempt to dig through YouTube to download and archive every known video footage of Transformers being played. This task needs to be done as soon as possible! Right now, what we're waiting for is a computer with enough available space to download thousands of YouTube videos at a time. Purpose You might be wondering: "why in the world would you want to download every possible video footage of ''Transformers?'' That sounds like a useless waste of time." One could say this especially considering the fact that, as of 2018, a great majority of videos of this game were not published for the purposes of speedrunning or showing off exploits. Ready Steady Yeti, the current world-record holder for all speedrunning categories, currently records all of his gameplay in case of the chance that some strange glitch might happen accidentally during gameplay. Video footage is the best way to analyze a glitch that occurred so as to find out how to consistently execute the same glitch in the future, or to help understand the glitch. Video footage shows direct person-to-game interaction from other people. Frankly, when players record their gameplay, sometimes they may accidentally run into a glitch. For any given video, the player in question is probably not involved in the speedrunning community at all, so they likely would give little attention to the glitch they found, yet keep their walkthrough or let's play video or whatever up on YouTube with the glitch still shown in it. Videos on YouTube are often, unfortunately, removed from existence. This could happen for multiple reasons: * The channel was terminated due to some rule violations, which caused their videos to all be deleted. * The user of the account chose to delete their YouTube channel for whatever personal reason they had, resulting in all videos on that channel also being deleted. * The user chose to delete certain individual videos, perhaps including one with Transformers footage. * In rare but possible cases, the user chose to privatize certain individual videos, perhaps including one with Transformers footage. The video still exists, but is only available to certain people, even if they have the link. * In rare but possible cases, the individual video with Transformers footage was deleted by YouTube staff due to some policy issues, likely pertaining to copyright. It is possible to access some deleted videos, but only ones that crawler bots accessed in time. The bots would usually only crawl videos of a certain popularity. Because of the possibility of videos being deleted, it is important to keep as many as possible archived somewhere. Almost any video footage of gameplay is vital to this project for reasons mentioned above. Many footages of the game have probably already been deleted in the current day, so it's quite vital that we do this as soon as possible. Execution Method 1 * Download videos onto computer. * Move them all onto multiple flash drives. Method 2 * Download videos onto computer. * Zip them all up in a package and publish them online somewhere. Notes * We may also want to include notes about video descriptions, uploaders, dates, comments, and links to original videos in a notepad or something.